Not the first time
by Gqcxoxo
Summary: What if Casey and Derek had met at a party before they knew their parents were together? How will they deal with the whole moving in together thing?
1. Memories

Not the first time.

What if Casey and Derek had met at a party before they knew their parents were together? How will they deal with the whole moving in together thing?

Memories

'' YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!'' Derek asked more then surprise. ''I told you it was a big news! '' his father answered, a little disappointed of his kids reaction. '' Big news, I never even met her!''

George sure knew everything was happening fast, but he was so in love. He never felt this way since his children's mother. So there he was telling his son that their life were going to change but Derek didn't know the worst yet, she had to girls. When he told him and the rest of there child they were shocked, they were going to be 7 leaving under the same roof. HIS roof.

He knew he didn't have a choice, he actually wanted his father to be happy, but he wished secretly he could have been happy later. So he went to the dinner at Nora's home, to meet his soon to be family. When he saw her, he didn't know what to do. His father introduced them, but he didn't need introduction, he remembered exactly who she was. She was the girl, the girl who, in one night, changed his life, the girl he dreamed of almost every night in the last 6 months.

He tried to look like nothing was going on in his mine during the meal, everyone seemed to be having fun, Edwin was bounding with Nora's younger girl and Marty was telling story to everyone who listened. Derek however just kept replaying the night that he had with Casey just before the beginning of school year.

_It was the end of summer party that his friend Ralf had been invited to. He knew there would be girl so he tagged along, because where there were girl, there was Derek. He was wondering around chatting with some girl, but not one really interested him. But then he saw her, standing in a corner, looking a little shy, but mostly beautiful. He went to talk to her and they actually talk, she was so smart and kind, he went to get them drink and after they went looking for a quieter place. _

_They entered one of the empty bedroom, they kept talking, joking around, maybe it was the alcohol but he felt exited by the visibly keener girl in front of him. He wanted to kiss her, so he did, and it was the best kiss he ever had, and he had had a lot of kiss before. At first she look like she didn't want to but then she became passionate, she pressed her body into his and opened her mouth to let him in. The kiss grew and they were soon lying on the bed…_

Casey felt so uncomfortable, she couldn't believe she was eating at the same table that him. Why in earth did her mother had to choose this man among all the other men. The father of the guy who took it all from her; her structure, her belief, her innocence, her virginity for god's sake! She couldn't look at him, she kept replaying the worst night of her life, the night that at the time felt so good, but she knew it was bad, she couldn't let herself think it was good, loosing her virginity at a party with a guy she didn't know wasn't what she had plan. But still…

_She had never felt this way with a guy before, not that she had really been with a guy before, and certainly not in a bed with a guy. His hands were all over her body and it felt so good. She could see that he wanted her so much, which exited her a lot. __His hands were now making their way under her shirt. She sat up to let him take it off, and then she took his off. He was back on top of her, lying on the bed, immediately. He let go of her mouth but only to go kiss her neck, which caused her to moan loudly. So he made his way kiss by kiss to her break, unclipping her bra in the way and throwing it to the ground. She shouldn't have let him; in fact, she should have stopped him long ago. But it felt sooooo good, she had imagined it before, and it was way better. His mouth was sucking one of her nipple and his hand was messaging her other breast. _

_He stopped and looked at her right in the eyes and said softly: '' You're so beautiful'' And that was it, that made her want his so much that her hands made their way to his pants and unbutton them… _

So there she was, the girl of his dream, in front of him and looking like she didn't even remember him. She probably looked like this to make other think they had never met but still, she looked like she didn't care. He didn't believe he was one of so many she didn't care; yes she surly had experience but not that much… He knew he wasn't the first by the way she took of his pants that night…

_When he first kiss her he didn't think it would go that far, but there he was, pants less and getting hers off. He stopped kissing her to take his wallet, he was so grateful that he had a condom in it! He returned to her and she rubbed her hips against him, he was soon harder then ever. In no time, they were but naked and he entered her, it felt so good, as he started trusting he made __everything possible to last long. She was now moaning and saying his name in the sexiest way, he couldn't hold it anymore. He release as she was shacking from pleasure._

''Derek are you even listening to us?'' asked his dad, a little irritated. Derek came out of his memories '' Yes sure you were talking about… wedding'' ''Yeah right, we were going to announce dad we decided to get married soon so that they can move in with us in two weeks'' ''WHATTT !'' said both Casey and Derek at the same time. George began to talk but Nora stopped him; ''We know it's soon but we really love each other and we want you to love each others as soon as possible, and living together will give you the chance to get to know each other.''

Casey and Derek looked at each other for the first time of the evening, their parents had no idea how _well_ they knew each other all ready…


	2. 3 weeks later

**Way better.**

3 weeks later.

It had been almost a week since they lived together and they almost hadn't spoken a word. They were avoiding each other and no one seemed to have a clue. Derek wanted to talk to her about everything, he really did, but he was too scared to face her. He was looking forward to this weekend since his dad and his new step mother had announced to them that they were going too see is grand-mother for the weekend and that they were taking the three younger children with them. So he was going to spend the weekend with Casey. Alone.

It was Friday after noon and Casey was sitting in the living room waiting for her parents to go. She wasn't sure it was a good thing for her to spend the weekend alone with Derek, especially after what she'd learn about him during her first week in her new school. She had met this girl Emily, who was living next door, and had learned all the gossip from her. Derek was known as the biggest player of school, he had been with many girls, usually the bimbo type. So she didn't get why he had gone for her at the party, she was certainly not his type and didn't look like it.

Her mother broke her though when she spoke: ''we're leaving honey, all the numbers you need in case of emergencies are in the kitchen, call us whenever you want!'' ''Everything's gonna be ok mom, just go and have fun, don't worry about me!'' '' It's not you I'm worried about…'' she said, looking at my new step-brother that had just appeared down the stairs. ''Ohhh, that's kind of you Nora, but everything's gonna be alright, I have Casey to babysit me!'' he said, looking at me right in the eyes, I think it's the first time we looked at each other since we lived together, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how hot he was… ''Ok so we're out, have a nice weekend!'' said George breaking my thought, again. We said good bye to everyone and they were gone.

Derek and I looked at each other for a long time, not knowing what to say. Derek broke the stair fist and sat down and turned on the TV. I went in the kitchen to start cooking something to eat tonight.

Derek couldn't pay attention to the hockey game that was playing on TV, which was bad. Thinking about a girl that much wasn't good for him, he knew he had to talk to her, and he had to do it now. He got up from his chair and went in the kitchen. He didn't even look at her before he spoke: ''we need to talk'' was all he said.

''I know.'' was all she answered. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment, and before he knew what he was doing he walk to her and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss he ever had; it was like they were alone in the world. He lift her and sat her on the counter.

She was loosing it, she had to stop him, she couldn't do this… again. So she broke the kiss and pushed him away, she didn't let him time to think and said: ''why are you doing this to me?'' ''What? What am I doing to you?'' he asked, not understanding what she meant, a little freaked out. ''Taking everything from me, you can have every girl you want, and I'm not the one night stand type, I know you don't care about the girl you fuck but I thought you might care about you're knew step sister!'' Casey said, tears in the eyes. ''What, slow down, and please don't cry, I don't do tears, and I care about you, I swear I do, and I don't get what I'm taking from you and who told you I didn't care about girl I fucked!'' he said, panicking a little. ''Emily, and it's all over school, and I what did you took from me? Let's see my pride, my values, my VIRGINITY!'' She said angrier then she thought she was. ''Your what? Oh my god, Casey, I didn't know. You were, are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm so sorry'' he said, pulling Casey into a hug. ''It's okay, I don't know why I'm mad at you, you couldn't know, it was my choice and I don't regret it.'' She said, not angry at all anymore. ''But if you told me I wouldn't have…'' '' Exactly, that's why I didn't tell you I think… I loved it, I regret my first time was at a party when I was drunk, but not the act in it self, it was amazing'' she said looking right into his eyes. ''Yeah it was.'' He said with a smirk ''but if I had known, I would have taken my time, making it even better.'' he continued before leaning down to kiss Casey, this time, it was more sweet and soft, like he did care.

He left her off her feet and carried her up stairs ''what are you doing'' she asked giggling as he laid her down on his bed. ''I'm showing you how it supposed to be done'' he answered simply, but before she had time to protest he kissed her and lay down on top of her. She knew she couldn't stop him anymore, she wanted him to much. He trailed kisses down her neck, coped her boobies with his hands not stopping his kisses. She grabbed his belt, but he stopped her: ''Not so fast baby, we're doing this right, one thing at a time'' he said trailing his down my shirt and taking it off. His kisses were so good that I wanted more.

We just kissed for a while and then his hand when down under my skirt and under my panties. He touched me a little and then he slides two of his finger inside me. It hurt a little but then it was so amazing that my breading became faster and faster. He kissed my neck, then between my breasts, then down on my belly, when he got to the top of my skirt and looked at me in the eyes, like he was looking for permission. I looked at him back in the eyes and he slid my skirt down my legs and did the same with my panties. He licked is way to my clit and took it in his mouth. It felt so good; it made me moan louder then ever. When he saw that I was about to get there, he stop and came up to kiss me on the mouth, I could still taste how wet I was on his tong. I wanted to do something for him to, I just didn't know how…

She tasted so good, better then anyone he ever tasted. He felt a hand going down to his pants and it surprised him, but a good kind of surprise. He felt himself coming harder and harder. Before he could see it coming she was taking his clothes off and going down on him. Before taking him in her mouth she stop like she didn't know what to do, but then she continued and suck his growing member. He was groaning like hell. He couldn't hold it any more so he pulled her up before he released.

She kissed him for a little while before she laid down in his arms in silence. She was feeling so good, better then she ever did.


	3. What do we do with the past?

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long I have no excuse for forgetting about this but ****there is a new chapter and I hope you'll like it. I'll try to post a new one as soon as possible! Thks for your reviews guys it means a lot!**

Jealousy

After this night, the tension between them was gone, every time they we're alone they spend it in each others arms. The thing was nobody could know, they could see that there parents were happier then ever and finding out would break them apart.

About a week after, they found out that they would be alone all day because school was out for them only. Casey couldn't wait to be alone with him again just the thought of him made her hot. The only problem was that the more she talked with Emily, the more she learned about Derek's pass with girls, lots of girls. She couldn't help but imagined that he must think she was not really experimented, which she wasn't, and how the _other_ girls. That morning she tried to forget about it and spend a nice day with him.

''So guess what? Folks are gone, house for ourselves, what could we possibly do!'' Derek asked standing on the door step of Casey's room. He didn't let her time to speak and kissed her. As the passion was heating up the room, he grab her and put her on her bed, he wanted her so bad it was hard to take it slow, like he wanted. Slowly he made his way under her shirt up to her boobs. Suddenly she pushed him off. She looked so panicked.

_I can't do this, he'll think I'm retarded or something_she thought as he was massaging her breast. She pushed him away to clear her head.

''What?, what did I do Case?'' he asked panicking a little himself.

''How many?'', she asked not bothering to answer him.

''How many what?''

''Girls, how many girls did you have sex with, no not sex in itself but anything physical before me?''

That, he didn't expected ''Why do you wanna know?'' he knew he couldn't answer; exs were never a good thing to talk about.

''You didn't answer me! The word is that you have slept with half the girls in school!'' she replied, almost angry now. ''Only half, damn! I thought I'd almost done them all!'' she looked at him with disbelieved, before letting her more thing to panic he continued ''Relax Case I'm kidding, how could you believe this!''

- Derek, it's not funny, I don't really know much about you.

-Alright, what do you wanna know?

-How many?

-Casey, not that, why would you wanna know that?

-Because, because I feel complete inexperienced when I'm with you, I wanna know what I'm up against. I don't want you to get bored with me 'cause I'm not as good as what you're use two''

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could she think that, he never been as exited by any other girl before then he was with her. ''Don't you ever think you're not good enough for me, you're the best time I ever had, sure there's things you don't know but there's no shame about that, I like that about you, you're pure, I'm the one who's not good enough for you.''

He had the way to comfort her, even thought she still wanted to know. She couldn't help but wonder, she had to know. ''Still Derek I have to know, please tell me I won't gat mad I swear!

-I guess I have no choice

-Thanks, and don't lie please

-Ok, so first I want you to know that I'm not proud of that, and that was before you, I swear there've been no other girl since you moved in.

-Since I moved in? Between the first time we met and then there've been other girls?

-Only one and I swear it was not that good 'cause I couldn't stop thinking about you, and remember that I didn't think I would ever see you again back then.

-Yeah I know it's okay, continue

-I never had a serious relationship which allowed me to see lot of girl, and I'd say that I got intimate with like…''

He said the last word so low that she didn't get it so he had to repeat it: '' … 20'' had this moment he wished he never had sex, yeah, he actually did who knew! The way she looked at him, tears in her eyes, he should have lied, but he couldn't not to her.

She didn't get why but it made her sad, she tried to hold back her tears. She saw the shame it caused him, he was right, it would have been better if she didn't know…

''Case, are you ok, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm disgusting or something.'' ''No I don't!'' How could he think that? She decided to take a hold of herself and make him feel better. ''I wanted to know and now I do. That must be why you're so good at… physical'' she said, putting a smile back on both their faces. ''If you're so experimented then teach me'' with that, she pushed him down her bed and kissed him hard.

That he didn't expect, but he wouldn't let go of an opportunity like that, after all he was still Derek. ''As you wish!'' with that said he continued kissing her. After a little while, he led her hand to his pants. He let her unzipped it and find her way to his hardness, he grabbed her hand and showed her the rhythm as she trusted her cock.

She washed her thought away and concentrated on the handsome guy in her bed, he did exactly what she want him to by showing her what to do, and it wasn't that hard after all. After a while, when she could see he was getting more and more exited, he pulled her hand away. He whispered in her hear ''we wouldn't want it to end just now, would we?'' he turned her so she laid back on him. She could feel his cock on her but and his hands all over her. As he was kissing her neck, his right hand made its way under her jeans and her panties. He started caressing her clits with his thumb and sliding one finger into her. It was so good she couldn't help but moan so load.

When she was wet enough, Derek turned them so she laid on her stomach, and so he laid on top off her, he wanted her so bad. He took her pants of without stopping kissing her back so she could see how much he wanted her. He come close to her and ask: ''Are you ready to try something new, tell me if you aren't, I don't want to pressure anything on you, you know that right?'' ''yes, I do, but please don't stop, you have no idea how much I want you right now'' ''Oh I think I do…'' And with that they we're back to kissing. Derek put a condom on, and penetrated her; he started slowly, but as he saw that she was moaning so hard he started to go faster and faster. She was screaming his name, and a few moments later he couldn't hold it anymore. They we're laying on there back trying to catch their breaths. ''And I thought the first time was good'' was all he managed to say.


	4. Jealousy

For Casey, everything was new, school, home… sex, everything. But she liked it, her mother was happy, she lived with her…''boyfriend''. School thought was not that great, it was hard fitting in. It was the first time that she went to school with boys and it was new for her, the checking out and the drama that comes with all the relationships. She had like two friends, first of course there was Emily, the bounded the first time they met. The other one she didn't know if he was actually her friend. His name was Sam and they had two classes together. They would spend the classes laughing together and talking but that stopped there. She had never seen him outside the two classrooms, it was a big school and it has only been two weeks since she was there.

She didn't hang with Derek at school; they had plenty of time to talk at home. That day she ran into Sam in the hallway to the cafeteria for the first time. They started talking and laughing. Entering the cafeteria she looked every where for Emily, but didn't saw her. Sam offered her to sit with him and his friend. She hesitated a little but then, scared of eating alone, she said yes. He led her to a table at the opposite of the room. Approaching she saw that Derek was sitting at that table. How could she not know that one of her only friend was friend with Derek? Sam introduced her to every one.

Derek didn't understand why Casey, his Casey was coming towards him with Sam. When Sam introduced her he didn't know what to say. _Oh myy I can't say she's my step sister, it would be too weird, but if I say I'm like… dating... her and they found out we're living together I'll be soooo screwed. Damn she looks hot! _He did what he thought was the best and said nothing.

_Why isn't he saying he knows me? He must be ashamed or something, I'm such an idiot._Fortunately she saw Emily looking for her; she said thanks to Sam for inviting her and left.

Raph, one of Derek and Sam's friends waited for her to be far enough tnot to hear him and said: ''Dude, she's so hot! Where did you find her?

-I know right Ö? She's in my English class, she just moved two weeks ago!

-So when are you screwing her?

-Dude shut up

-Just kidding, although…''

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing; they couldn't talk like that about her. He wanted to say something to make sure he knew he couldn't go for her. But he didn't, he couldn't. His thoughts were cut off by Sam when he said ''I'm gonna ask her out, we have a class together after lunch'' He didn't no what to say, he saw Casey living. Without saying anything too his friends he chased after her. He caught her up at her locker. Good for him there was no body around so he decided to kiss her; it was a passionate kiss full of emotion that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally broke away she watched him with glitter in her eyes. ''Why was that for?''

-Nothing, I only wanted too… So what's going on between you and Sam?

-What are you talking about, there's nothing going on between me and Sam

-That's not what he was saying, is planning on asking you out latter.

-What, ohh that's sweet, she said smiling

-No it's not, why are you smiling, you're planning on saying yes

-Of course not, it's just nice to know that a guy is into you

-You wouldn't be this happy if it was just that, you like him... anyway you should say yes it's not like we we're dating or something.''

He couldn't believe he just said that, he got carried away and panicked. He could see her eyes filing up with water and before he could say anything she took off in a hurry. ''Damn it!'' he said kicking the locker beside him.

Casey couldn't believe she had been such a fooled, thinking that there were more between her and Derek then sex. She tried to calm down and when to the washroom to wash her face. In her class with Sam she made as if nothing was going on, she even managed to have fun. At the end of the class Sam asked her if he could ask her something. She knew it was it. ''Would you like to go out sometime, see a movie or take a cup of coffee or something?'' '' You know what, I'd love to'' she finally answered.


	5. Screwing up again

Screwing up... again

She said yes, how could she have said that, oh yes because Derek was a jerk who wanted nothing but sex, now she remembered. '' That's great! What are you doing tonight!'' Sam cut her out from her thoughts. ''Emm, nothing I guess!'' she didn't know what else to say, Sam was really nice and he wanted to go out with her... tonight. She wanted a real relationship not a fuckfriend so, if Derek didn't want to give that to her, maybe Sam would, and to know that she had to go out with him, so why not tonight? ''Well, would you like to come to my place, to catch a movie or something? or we could go somewhere... whatever you want!'' ''A movie at your place sounds great!" "Great I'll text you my address, see you tonight!" With that, sam waved her goodbye and left. She could not believe that she had a date. Tonight. She had to tell Emilie.

Derek could not believe what the hell was wrong with him, he just told her dream girl to go out with his best friend, and apparently she listen to him 'cause Sam just texted him that she had said yes and that she was going to his place tonight. He had just come home and he made his way to Casey's room, he had to stop this. She wasn't there yet so he decided to wait for her there.

After talking to Emilie who was way more exited then her about her date with Sam, Casey went home. She thought nobody was home yet 'cause it was completely silence. Good because she didn't want to see Derek. But when she got to her room she saw him lying on her bed apparently waiting for him. Great.

When he saw her his heart skipped a beat, damn she's beautiful was all he could think about. He went straight to her and kissed her with so much desire. He took off her jacket and led her to the bed.

God he's a good kisser was all she could think about, she couldn't think straight when she was in his arms. When she felt his hand going under her shirt she had to stop him. She couldn't have sex with him again she had to stop it, she didn't want to be the slot who slept with a guy and went out with another one the same day. She pushed him off her and got up. Putting as much distance between them as she could. "You have to go" was all she managed to say.

"What? Why?" Why was she stopping him, he knew she wanted him, 'cause it was Derek who would not want him, it had to be because of Sam. "This is because off Sam, you found someone else to have sex with so you don't want me anymore?" "DEREKK! I'm not planning on having sex with Sam

- Please Casey, he invited you to his place for a MOVIE, of course he wants to have sex with you.

-No he's not!, and anyway why do you care, you're the one who told me to say yes to him! That there was nothing between us!"

She was right, it was all his fault and now he could not take it back.

_How could he say that! now he thinks I'm a whore. _Casey was doing everything she could to hold back her tears. Then she heard the front door open, great folks were home. That's when Derek said: " You're right, I'm sorry it's none of me business have fun with Sam. He's a good guy, better than me that's for sure." He look so sad, Casey didn't understand what he was thinking, if he didn't care about her why did he looked so... so broken. "Derek.." Casey said but he didn't say anything. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Casey needed to change her mind before going to Sam's. She called Emilie and asked her to come over and help her choose what to wear. She had already told her mom she would need a ride to go to Sam's house because they had a date. She could hear her mom talking about it with George, oh god she hoped Derek could not hear them.

Derek open the door to Emily who ran upstairs to Casey's room. He thought he could just not think about Casey's date with Sam but everyone was talking about it. Nora was going on about how she was so happy for Casey, Lizzie was talking to Edwin about how she would never date a guy. And Marti was going on about how Casey was so beautiful and that Sam was lucky, that they should get married. God he wanted to kill himself. Then he heard Nora saying that it was Casey's first date with a guy. He had known that Casey hadn't been with a guy like WITH... but he had thought she had dated some. He really had took everything from her like her chance to really like a guy before she had sex. God he was a jerk.

Casey was looking at herself in the mirror, she had never looked that pretty. She looked sexy but beautiful at the same time. She was wearing high heels with short witch made her legs look so long. she was wearing a cami that was too big for which made it fall a little low on her breast so we could see just a little part of her black bra. Her hair were up in a pony tail which made her look gorgeous. Emilie was proud of her accomplishment with that she said goodbye cause it was dinner time. Casey stayed in her room looking at herself until she heard her more calling her to eat. She walked downstairs and everybody stop moving to look at her. But she only looked at Derek. He was looking at her with a mixture of desire, amazement and sadness .

He could not take his eyes off her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until he saw that his brother and his father were looking at his with puzzlement. He had to say something before they realized that he was fucking his step-sister. He could not believe he just referred to her as his step-sister...in his own thoughts. "Geez somebody wants to get laid tonight!" was all he could thought off. "DEREK" was his only response by every member of his family. Well good side his nobody could imagine he liked her more than he had like anyone in his life. Bad side, she looked so hurt by what he said that he regretted it at the exact moment he said it.

He had screwed up, again.


	6. Truth

A/N sorry for the long time between the update when i realized who much time it had been since i last posted i didn't even took the time to apologize to you guys cause i was in such hurry to publish the last chapter. So here's another one already i'll try to post another one soon. I hope i won't let you down again!

Truth

Casey was having a really nice time at Sam's. They had watch dude where's my car and they hadn't stop laughing. He hadn't made a move yet and she knew that Derek was wrong about Sam wanted to get in her pants. He was really kind, they talked about a lot of things he asked why she moved and how she felt about it. She decided to say as less as possible she didn't want him to know she was living with Derek since he made it pretty clear at school that he didn't want people to know he knew her. So they talk about many other things like her old school, his hockey team...

When the night was about to end, Nora was picking her up in about 15 minutes. She got up to gather her things. Sam stopped her and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like the kisses she shared with Derek which were full of passion and sparks, but still it was a good kiss and she enjoyed it, a lot. He was tall and she felt secure with him and of course he was hot. Sam deepened the kiss sitting them down in the couch.

When his hands started to get a little too close to her boobs she parted from him looking into his eyes. "To fast?" he ask regretting he hadn't took his time. "A little, I want to take it slow and plus my mom should be here any minutes" she didn't if she really wanted to take it slow or if it was because the only thing she could think about was how better it was with Derek . At that moment her cell rang and it was her mom she told her she was there waiting for her in the car. She said good bye and kissed him one last time before she left she could see the smile on his face when she got out which made her smile.

Derek was in his room he just heard Nora leave the house to go pickup Casey. It was 1:00 AM. She had been at Sam's till 8:00PM which meant they had spent the last 5 hours together, he was freaking out. When he had told Casey that Sam was planning on having sex with he didn't really believed it he knew it wasn't Sam's type but now he wasn't sure anymore. He needed to talk to Casey. He took his cell and texted her: _Come by room before you go to sleep, please, I really wanna talk to you_.

Casey's cell rang when she was in the car with Nora. It was a text from Derek. She was stressed, what did he want. When she got home she went straight to her room and waited for Nora to go to bed. When she was sure everybody else were sleeping she made her way to Derek's room. She hadn't change her clothes she had only took the time to take of her shoes, they were really killing her. When she knocked on Derek's door he opened it almost instantly. He was looking a bit like a mess and he looked stressed, good she wasn't the only one.

When Derek opened the door Casey looked so beautiful he had to resist the urge to take her right there. He made her sign to come in. After an awkward silence he asked what was killing him all night: "Did you sleep with him" his voice was almost a whisper filed with sadness. Casey's responce was clearly different, even if she did not speak loud, the anger and rage was clear when she said " NO, OF COURSE NOT, YOU REALLY THINK I'M A SLUT DON'T YOU!"

On top of her rage, Derek could hear the embarrassment in her voice, god when will he learn to shut is mouth! " No Casey, I don't think you're a slut, of course I don't, I just needed to ask I can't bear the thought of you with someone else" " why can't you, you're the one who said we weren't together, you're the one that told me to go for it, you're the one who's so ashamed of me he can't even tell his friend he knows me. Since you clearly just want sex why don't you go find it with someone else and leave me alone!" Tears were now running down Casey's cheek.

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing, ashamed of her why the hell would she think that and sure he wanted sex from her but that's not the only thing! " Casey how can you think I'm ashamed of you, I could never be, you're the prettiest and smartest girl I've ever known. I could not tell my friend I knew you I would have had to say your my step sister do you know how weird that sound I can't tell my friend that the best sex I ever had is with someone I'm now related too.'' ''I'm the best sex you ever had?" was Casey's only response like it was the only thing she heard. "Yes you are, and the second best sex I ever had was with you too, but it's not why I want you, I'm not looking just for sex, I have feelings for you..." Derek said while wiping Casey's tears off her cheeks.

He had feelings for her, now she was lost. "Then why did you tell me there was nothing between us, that I should go out with Sam." "Because I freaked out ok? I thought you liked him and wanted to go out with him and since I know you deserve better than me I told you to go for it. I didn't want to be the looser who had feeling for a girl who didn't have any for him..." Casey was shocked, he really had feeling for her and what he was saying made sense. She kissed him with all the affection she could, then she broke the kiss looking happy but a little sad at the same time and said: "You should have ask me, I would have told you I only had feeling for you... then..." "What do you mean then, what chan"

Derek was cut off by his phone ringing. He checked the caller ID to see it was Sam.


	7. Competition

**A/N So here's a new one already. I forgot to tell you guys but I'm french, so that's why i make a lot of spelling mistake and sometimes I use the wrong word, but don't be afraid to tell me, i'm here to learn! I'm sorry if those mistakes make it harder to read my fanfic.**

Competition

Derek answered his phone still wondering what Casey meant by then: "Hey Sam what's up!" he decided to put him on speakerphone: "I just had my date with Casey it was awesome

- Was she hot?

-Yeah she was even more sexy then usual

- Did you have sex!"

Casey hit him on the arm and Derek give her a look that made her understand that he had to act like himself if he didn't want Sam to suspect anything. "Is that really all you think about! No we didn't had sex we only made out". Derek looked hurt and started to think that maybe Casey liked Sam after all. Since Derek didn't say anything Sam added: "I think she's a virgin, I mean she went to an all girls school and she said she wanted to take it slow" "So that mean you won't have sex soon, eww you better just find another girl who wants to be fucked" "Shut up dude I think she's really worth it" "yeah...sure whatever you say" Derek was doing is best to turn Sam away from Casey, Sam really looked like he liked her.

"Listen dude I gotta go but you're up for hockey tomorrow?" Derek who wasn't really paying attention answered:"yeah sure" and hung up.

Casey was feeling so bad that she hadn't tell Derek about the kiss before Sam had and she felt even worst about leading Sam on. Her thought were cut off by Derek: "So what you meant by then is that now you like Sam... And he likes you..."

Casey could see how it hurt him " No, well not as much as I like you, and the reason why I told him I wanted to take it slow his cause the only thing I was thinking about while kissing him was you"

It was the only thing Derek needed to hear, he took her in her arms and kissed her. At first the kiss was gentle and soft but it fast became full of passion. Derek wanted to show her that he didn't need sex to be with her so he asked her if she wanted to sleep in his room tonight, just sleep. With a smile Casey said she'd love too. For the first time Casey slept in the arms of a guy, a guy she was falling in love with and it was the best night of her life.

Casey woke up early and went to her room so nobody would notice she had slept in Derek's bed. She changed her clothes from last into clean one and decided to reed while waiting for Derek to wake up. Time past and it was almost noon, Casey decided to go out for a run, texted Derek: You weren't waking up so I went out xxx

Derek woke up at the sound of his phone busing. It was almost 1:00 PM. He had 2 missed text from Sam and one from Casey. He checked Casey's first. Disappointed that he had miss her he check Sam's texts, the one he had just received said it was time to wake up and he was coming over. Well at least Casey was out so he wouldn't find out they were living together.

He got dressed and went down stairs, George was with Edwin in the office and there was a message from Nora who said that she had taken the girls out to go shop and they would not be back before 5:00 PM . So that was where Casey went. He didn't even had time to grab food when the doorbell rand. It was Sam: " Good you're up! Wanna play Xbox!" "yeah sure".

It was almost 2:00 PM, which meant that Casey had been running for almost two hours, ok not two hours she had stopped at the park for almost 45 minutes in the middle but still she was dead and glad she could see the house from where she was. She open the door and froze. On the sofa, Sam and Derek were both looking at her with clear desire in their eyes.

Oh god she's hot was all Derek thought about, she was clearly wet from sweat and her short short with her tight cami that showed her boobs made her look sexier then ever. He could feel himself growing hard. That's when he heard Sam speak which brought him back to reality:"Case, what are you doing here?" Casey looked so shocked to see him here that Derek thought she would not answer but she spoke" ehhhh I kind of live here..." Sam look from Casey to Derek who said "Yeah, I might have forgotten to tell you dad my dad remarried and her wife and two girls moved in.

-You forgot and when I told you I liked her it didn't pass through your mind to tell me? And you Casey?

-Well I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see me as Derek's sister... I wanted you to see me as... Date material"

Casey was a way better liar then Derek thought, but he didn't like the way it was going, she just said that she wanted to date him. That's when Sam got up and went to Casey. Derek was frozen in his sit, he didn't want to believe what his eyes were seeing. Sam was now kissing Casey and she wasn't pushing him away. San parted away and said "you could never look nothing but date material to me Case!" she was smiling until she saw the look of discuss in Derek's face. She told them she had to take a shower and ran upstairs. Derek waited a little and then he told Sam he had to make a call and went upstairs but not to his room, to Casey's.

Casey knew it wouldn't be long until Derek would come to her room so she sat on her bed and waited for him. She felt so bad about Sam kissing her in front of him and even worst for enjoying the kiss like really enjoy it. Her door flew open and Derek went on top of her kissing her with anger. There was so much anger in that kiss that Casey almost felt scared. Derek sat up just a little to take her shirt of an return to kissing her, his hands went under her sport bra and started cupping her boobs.

Casey didn't understand why he wasn't screaming at her. The make out session was real good but they had to talk about their situation. So she tried pushing him away put he resisted. So she stopped kissing him back he would eventually have to stop kissing her if she didn't move. She was right cause Derek stopped kissing her when he realized she wasn't moving.

"Casey please don't stop me, I wanna show you its better with me

-What's better with you?"

Derek kissed her to show her what he meant and added "This, I'm better at this than Sam

- I know that how cant you doubt that I like it better with him then with you?

- Well I don't know but yesterday you were saying that you liked someone else know and 10 minutes ago you were kissing him in front of me and you pretty much looked like you were enjoying it, a lot.

-Derek I'm not gonna lie to you yes i enjoyed kissing Sam both yesterday and earlier but not as much as I like you as I like being with you. But what did you want me to do I just told him I wanted to date him I could not just push him away neither did I want to hurt his feelings.

-But you clearly didn't care about my feelings at all!

-Derek that's not fair, you know I did, I care about you more I ever cared about anyone."

Casey said with tears filling her eyes. Derek kissed her mouth softly and added "I have to go, I wouldn't want to make your boyfriend wait downstairs" "He's not my boyfriend" "If you let things go like this he will be soon and it's probably better this way, I'm not boyfriend material anyway, you don't have to chose between us anymore, I'm out"

Casey watched Derek leave her room without adding anything, she knew he was right, she had led Sam on and she knew it, it's just that this whole thing where boys wanted her was new for her and she liked it. And now she had lost Derek because of it, how could he not fight more than that for her. Deeply she knew he had fight for her more than he would have fought for any other girl, but she didn't want to face it 'cause it would mean that she was the only one who caused her pain and it was easier to blame Derek.


	8. Regrets

Regrets.

So this was it. Derek and Casey were over. She could not wrap her head around it. This time she had screwed up big time and there was nothing she could do about it, or was it that she didn't want to do anything about it. She washed those thoughts away and decided not to wallow on herself. Derek and her weren't meant to be anyway. She decided to go take a shower.

Derek and Sam were now ending their fiftieth game of Xbox and they had had enough. Derek proposed to watch a movie. ''Yes sure, it's ok with you if I ask Casey to join us?'' Derek didn't know what to answer, no it wasn't ok with it but he couldn't tell him that so he said yes. Sam went upstairs to what he believe was Casey's room since her name was written on it. he knocked on the door. Casey answered quickly. He stood there frozen at what his eyes were seeing. Casey was wearing only a towel wrapped around her body, her hair were falling on her shoulder, all wet. She looked hot.

Casey was looking at a visibly aroused Sam, she immediately regretted not putting clothes on before opening the door. She decided to break the silence: ''Sam! How can I help you?'' ''I was just wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie, but now that I see you, I'm not so sure that I want to go back down there.'' with that he kissed her, it was a different kiss then the ones they had already shared. It was full of desire from Sam. It startled Casey long enough for Sam to lead her to her bed.

All Casey could think about as Sam kissed her was Derek, even if Sam looked hot or even with how good his kisses felt, she knew she wanted Derek more than anything. She had to stop him, but then again Sam was pretty good at the kissing thing. He was now trailing kisses down her neck and his hand was going up his leg really close to her naked but under her towel. She pushed him away when she still had the strength to do it: ''I can't do this''

Her words hit him. ''I'm going to fast, I'm so sorry...

-No that's not it, us I can't do it, I'm so sorry

-Why, did I do something, you don't like me?

-No Sam, I really do like you it's just that there someone else that I like more. I can't do this to you you're too much of a nice guy, I should have told you earlier...

-Yes, you should have.''

Sam stormed out of her room. Casey never thought he could look so mad, and hurt at the same time. _Way to go Case, you broke to guy's heart in one day, high five, _she thought to herself as tears filled her eyes once more. She dressed up quickly in her favourite comfy clothes and crawled up on her bed to cry.

Sam ran down the stairs without saying a word to Derek and left the house. Derek really didn't understand what just happened. He sat there without moving for a while and decided to go up and check on Casey. He cracked her door opened and he saw her on her bed, she was sobbing and he hated that view. He wanted to beat the crap out of Sam for making her cry.

He went to her slowing, not to scare her. ''Case, what happened? Did Sam do something? Do I need to brake his nose?'' ''No he didn't do anything, I'm the one who was mean to him, I'm the horrible person here!'' Casey almost screamed at him, good thing they were still alone in the house. ''No you're not, you're not an horrible person Case, tell me what happened.'' Derek was almost whispering, trying to calm her down. ''I told him I couldn't do it anymore, that there was someone else that I liked more. I like you more Derek and I'm so sorry I didn't do anything about it sooner. I no it's too late but I hope you'll forgive me'' He never thought that he could be that happy, those words were the sweetest he had ever heard. ''It's not too late Case, there's nothing to forgive, I love you Case, from the moment I first saw you I did, now you have to stop crying cause it's ruining the mood.'' Case let out a small laugh, she couldn't believe what he just said, Derek Venturi, the supposed to be biggest player of the planet loved her, her thought were cut by Derek: ''Say something Case''. She jumped un him and kissed him: ''I love you too''.


End file.
